


Bad Boy Syndrome

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gangs, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Slight kidnapping, hot perverse girl pretending to be a sweet nerd, nerd and gangster, sexualized thoughts, slight stalking, vulgar sexualized language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: I know that I may have the outter appearance of a nerd but I can assure you that deep inside I am nowhere really close to the definition of the word.Truth is...I am a fucked up in the head perverted bitch.What? Got a problem with that?Well, if you do then...Fuck you!!!And if you don't then...I love you too!!!





	1. Syndrome One

I know that I may have the outter appearance of a nerd but I can assure you that deep inside I am nowhere really close to the definition of the word. Truth is... I am a fucked up in the head perverted bitch. What? Got a problem with that? Well, if you do then... Fuck you!!! And If you don't then... I love you too!!!

I, Dan Bo Hae, am still a virgn. At night before I go to bed I watch pornography while I masturbate to satisfy my needs. Yes, I know this sounds bad, but I've always thought about my first time ever since I saw my parents fucking in their bedroom. I had went to ask my mom a question about school, I think? I can't really remember because it was so long ago.

I was surprised at the scene I saw before my eyes. My dad was on top of my mother naked in between her thighs. My mom looked like she was in paradise moaning loudly as my dad rammed his cock inside her repeatedly. I would have never known what was going on from my bedroom because the walls were sound proof. I ran in to my bedroom panting and my innocent eyes changed after that night.

I played so many different senarios of how my first time would be. Would we make love or have rough sex? I wondered it if it would hurt when the person deflowering me entered my womanhood with his long thick cock. Would there be virgin blood? Would I cry out in pain or esctasy?

These were just a few of the things rolling around in my head at such a young age. And no, I won't be telling you how old. It's my secret to keep...

The first time I ever touched myself, I was in my last year of grade school. I had been watching my first porn where this girl was rubbing herself down below. I tried it once and was hooked. She also fingered fucked herself until she came. I didn't like trying that one because the shit fucking hurts. But hey, things might change once I get laid.

I was at school, standing outside the school gates. This year was my last and I had already decided when I woke this morning that I was going to lose my virginity. No one was going to change my mind- it was already made up.

I had my long brown hair split down the middle in braids on either side of my head. On my eyes, I wore glasses even though my vision was really twenty-twenty. It was all part of the ruse- the big plan to not be noticed by anyone else.

I entered through the school gates heading towards the main building past the car parking area for senior students only. I stopped near the area where the school Kingkas reside before school began startled by the laughing voices of their fangirls. I peered in the direction of the rude noise only to be gifted with the persence of the school's so called God-like Kingka, the leader of Winner.

He was standing alone like a flawless bad boy portrait with dark brown eyes, a nose perfectly aligned with his face with soft looking lips underneath it. A crowd of whores were trying to gather his attention and affections on to them, individually of course. He was smiling at them probably laughing on the inside at how desperate they were for his attention because I know I was.

Nonetheless I still had to conserve this stupid nerd atmosphere while he accepted the sluts' gifts for him. When he looked up, we locked eyes. He gave me that signature smirk of his instantly making my knees melt beneath me but I somehow maintained my nerdy composure.

I glared back at him hoping my cheeks weren't flushed red from embarrassment. At least not yet in front of his eyes. In that exact moment in time between my thighs my womanhood pulsed with unknown heat and I knew then that he would be the one to deflower me.

Finally ignoring his irrogant smirking face I continued on my way to the main building. I already had a feeling that today was going to be a long tiresome one. I walked to the canteen where all students had to be until the first bell rung signaling that we should head to class.

Students were joking around or chatting amongst themselves as I found a place in the back. I settled myself down at a table in the back where no one would notice me because they never do. Resting my head against the table, my naughty little mind got a hold of itself, letting unpure thoughts corrupt me.

I imagined the different ways and positions I'd let that fucking sexy jerk take me if I ever got the chance to persuade him in to having sex with me. How I'd let him lick me up and down with his name forming from lips in a moaning bliss. Fuck; I needed to get laid and soon before I errupted like a fucking volcano.

But who was I kidding? He's a fucking Kingka and I'm the school's secretly perverted nerd- it may or rather never will happen. I ruffled my hair not noticing as someone sat beside me. I huffed as the heat inside me began to blaze to a new high. Why did the idea of getting laid make me so hot all the fucking time?

"Not feeling well today, Kitty?" a male voice the whole herd of girls at school were familiar with asked me. I, like a shot, lift up my to peer at the person I was shocked to see sitting next to me. What kind of fuckery is this? Was God trying to punish to me for my naughty little mind.

Hey don't blame me for what my parents did without knowing. But it's all good, the world is still going to around, isn't it? We're all here to live in the moment, right? Right?

"K-kang S-seung Y-yoon-n." I stuttered still pretending to be my innocent naive nerdy self. Seung Yoon smirked at me glancing up and down the length of my body with his piercing gaze. I would've given him a better view of my body if I weren't still masquerading to have innocence left within me.

"So are you going to answer my question or keep staring at me with those sexy brown eyes of yours?" he asked trying to probe an answer out of me.

"S-sexy? I-I don't know what you are talking about? W-why are you not sitting with your friends?" I stammered biting my bottom lip innocently. However I knew that it was turning the prick on even more.

"I saw something innocent that I wanted to defile on this lovely morning..." he mused gazing down my uniform jacket to see the top of my mounds. Knowing that I had caught the eyes of the Kingka gave me a tingling feeling deep within. He just didn't know how dangerous wanting me really was.

"You wish, Seung Yoon-sshi. That's the first bell- get to class." I scoffed at him pretending to be a pristine saint like I normally would. Nonetheless he was making that harder to do as he leaned in to me.

"Feisty, I like that. We'll see who makes that wish first, Kitty." he muggly smirked at me as I rolled my eyes at him. At that moment I was grateful that no one had noticed the fact that the school's Kingka was even bothering to talk to me of all people.

"I'm not nor will I ever be your Kitty." I preened back at him before leaving him alone at the table. I went to first hour smiling like a little kid with a secret of something naughty they had done.

Sure, I wanted to fuck his brains out- who wouldn't when he had the body along with the looks of a God, but I'm still not an easy girl to have. I was going to reel him real nice and slow, teasing his fucking balls until they were hot and his holy rod was pulsing hard. Getting him to the point of losing his sanity.

Yeah, I can just taste it now- the sweetest pleasure of having my first time with that fucking sexy player. If he really wants me then we'll play. Game on, Mr. Bad Boy.


	2. Syndrome Two

It's another boring fucking Saturday night. Do I say fuck too much for you? Well too fucking bad! It's my mouth that God gave me and I have the right to say shit that I fucking want too. You know what? I have decided to go down to Myeong-dong and shop.

May be I can find some sexy lingerie pieces to tease that bastard with the next time he trys to corner me. Boy, I can picture his sexface right now in my mind. Just thinking about it is fucking turning me on. He doesn't know what he's getting himself in to. When I get my hands on him- on the glorious body of a man, I will have him screaming for his Omma like the fucking little bitch he is.

I can feel myself getting wet at the notion of his nefariously magical tongue running up and down my slit as I'm pulling on his hair. Nonetheless, I know my pace. If want my first time to be fucking mind-blowingly out of this universe I need to keep him on a short lease wanting every bit of what I have to give.

I'm going to torture his ass until he's at his breaking point- to where he's ripping all of my clothes of my body for his carnal pleasure. But damn, if I'm not horny as hell right now. I've been sex-starved for far too long in my young sexual reproducing life.

Getting dress in a rainbow colored graphic tee, white miniskirt with rainbow chucks on my petite feet, left the house. Not forgetting my glasses or the fact that I was still a goodie-two-shoes nerd to the world. Taking out my car keys I unlocked the driver's side door moving in as I began putting on my seatbelt. Safety first ma peeps. I took the car of park placing it in to reverse switching the gears to drive.

I drove out of the neighborhood heading to Myeong-dong. When I got there I parked getting out of the car. The street were packed with many cars and the sidewalk occupied with people as I waltzed over to a nearby lingerie store.

I entered the store to be greeted by a saleswoman. She asked me what I was seeking and I told her that I wanted anything that would blow young man's mind because was going to mind fuck the shit out of Seung Yoon. She excitedly led me to her department of the store. So many different kinds graced my naughty little mind.

Amongst the flock I saw the perfect piece for my first time. It was a white lace sheer Flyaway Babydoll minidress. It was perfect for that one night where Seung Yoon would make me a real woman. I walked over to it and handed it to her. I continued through the store with me throwing every sexy piece I found to my liking in her arms.

By the time I was done picking things out the poor saleswoman had a high pile in her embrace. I smiled at her as she placed them door on the countertop walking behind it to ring everything up. I paid for everything right there all of the money I saved up over the last year or so. I don't want to even tell you how much I spent on them because it doesn't even matter concerning the pleasures I will receive while wearing them.

I left the shop with bags in hand feeling satisfied with my buys. Still, I was bored so I went to a bubble tea shop, sat down at a table placing my bags down next to me, ordering myself something to drink. The waiter went away after taking a good look down my tee. The perve wishes he had what took to make me want him. Please! He probably would never be half the man that Seung Yoon could be in bed. Hahaha... me and my horny thoughts!

Am I a nympho? I don't know, maybe I'll become one after banging the hell outta Seung Yoon. Mmm... the idea of that perfect body being under my pure fingertips in my lustful possession. You should know already that it really turns me on.

The perverted waiter came back with my order still smiling at me as if he even had a chance. He walked away muttering a curse underneath his breath. I scoffed at him as my cellphone rang breaking my gaze away from his. I took my cellphone out to I peered at the caller ID on the glass screen. The call was from an unknown number. Slowly I picked it up on the fifth ring.

"Yobosaeyo! With whom am I speaking?" I said using my nerdy politeness. God! I hate pretending! I can't want for the day when I don't have lie about my true personality.

"Are you always this polite on the phone?" a familiar male voice questioned me from the other side of the line.

"S-seung Yoon-sshi? H-how did you get my number-r?" I stammered back. I didn't need to pretend that I was shocked to hear voice because I was. Fuckery? How the hell did he get my number?

"I have my resources-" he retorted back trying to be a sly ass jerk. My legs were weaking underneath me. I felt like I would buckle over if I weren't sitting down already. Damn! I hated what he envoking in me right now!

"Who may that be?" I probed scoffing at him.

"Uh-ah, not so fast. Did you really think I would you the name of my source? You've got to be kidding yourself little lady." he chuckled sexily at me. Ahh! The frustration of not yet being screwed by him.

"I don't kid around- I have to go now. You've ruined my study time-" I huffed angrily at him.

"If only that was what you were really doing right now." he scoffed back knowningly that I had to glance around me to see if someone was watching me- if he was watching me.

"W-what are you talking about?" I slightly stuttered hoping that he wasn't really spying on me. Oh, how much he has me flustered!

"Well... I see this girl in this bubble tea shop wearing a rainbow tee, white miniskirt, and matching chucks upon her feet. That wouldn't happen to be you, now would it?" he questioned me seductively as if he knew what his voice was doing to me.

"Why are you watching me like some kind of pervert?" I snarled at him.

"Like I told you before, I saw something innocent that I wanted to defile. Don't tell me you thought it was just a joke?" he mocked me. I leaned in closer to my drink tauntingly playing with cup with my fingertips.

"Deh, and I think you're a jest as well." I replied rolling my eyes at his words.

"I wonder what the school's smartest nerd wears underneath her clothes. Is it a matching bra and pantie set or nothing at all..." he mused teasingly. The fucking sexy beast was ruining my innocence even more.

"You wish that you could know but that's my secret. You are really losing your mind, Seung Yoon, if you think you will ever have a chance with me." I hissed lying through my teeth. We all know why I'm playing this little game with him. He's just too much of a dumbass to notice.

"We'll see about that, now won't we..." he said and I knew that he was smirking at me from his side. I quickly hung up on him. I got up from my seat leaving the bubble tea shop. I made my way to my car, opened the door, and got in.

I went home entering my bedroom with my bags in hand. I dropped them to the floor before jumping on my bed. I rolled around on it in glee. Soon I'll have that delicous body hovering over mine. Very soon...


	3. Syndrome Three

Monday rolls in like the fucked up bitch that she is. The fuck man! I hate motherfucking Mondays. Most of my teachers love the idea of giving their classes fucking pop quizes. Pop fucking quizzes!

Not that I'm not prepared for them. I wouldn't be called the school's smartest nerd for nothing minus the perverted-minded part. But hey I'm no asskissing bitch if that's what you're thinking. So you can just keep that shit to your motherfucking selves.

A bitch like me doesn't have to be one. I'm way too prideful in my ways to do it. Especially when I'm pretending to be my nerdy self. My fake alter ego, if you would call it that.

I don't give a damn how much a fucking bitch ass teacher likes my ass because I am a nerd or rather a goody-goody. They can just go finger fuck their fucking zombie brains out. I got time for the side shit.

Do you want to know how I spent my Sunday? If not, fuck off right because I don't give a shit! If yes, cool!

I was inside my bedroom in front of my floor-length mirror trying on all of the naughty little numbers I bought on Saturday. When I was done I popped a porno in to my dvd player because the Blu-Ray player was in my parents bedroom and I didn't fell leaving my bedroom to go get the shit. Andonce the flick was in; I fucking rubbed my cunt until I was seeing stars bitches.

You want to know what I was imagining while I was doing that? Well, I was visualizing Seung Yoon's pulsing dick slamming in and out of my virgin pussy. Mmm, I can just feel it now. My fucking twat is getting wetter by the second just thinking about it. God, I wish I wasn't sexily frustrated all the time! Why'd my parents' have to be freaks in the bedroom and ruin my innocent mind?

Too vulgar for you, then like I said before fuck off because I really don't give a damn what you say. You ask me why do I ask you questions like that- well, I ask you questions like that because I fucking can!

I got out my bed making my way to the closet to grab the hanger with my school uniform on it. I went in to the bathroom to take a quick shower before dressing. inside my room peering at my sexy ass reflection in the mirror.

I was wearing one of my new undergarments set underneath my uniform. It well hiden under my blouse; I had to be different from his adoring fans better known as floozies in my fucking dictionary. Chosen color was red to blow Seung Yoon's fucking perverted mind when his gaze was caught at my chest area. It's all part of my reeling him in plan.

I made sure my French braid was neat and nicely done afterwards leaving my room with my backpack in hand. I left home walking straight to school. Pasting a fucking fakeass nerdy smile upon my bare lips I entered the main building without stopping to see where the hell Seung Yoon was.

I went to my first hour class but stopped as I saw that the hallway was packed many students. Mainly screaming and shouting girls. All over the place you could hear, "Oppa you're so handsome" or "Oppa I love you," it was just so fucking annoying.

Not mention gross how desperate those whores were. All I saw was open blouses eveywhere. I had to cover my ears to keep the harsh yelling out and my mouth to keep myself from gagging at the fucking site as I made my way to my classroom. I paused in my steps when heard a familiar male's voice call out to me. God, why was this sexy beast doing this to my girl parts?

"What took you so long, Sexy?" he asked as he stood in front of me. The sluts in the hallway surrounding us were giving cold stares but I didn't give a fuck.

"S-seung Yoon-sshi?" I stuttered taking on the act of the nerd goodgirl once more in front of him.

"In the flesh." he boasted like the player he was known for. He almost made me wonder what the guy under the player and bad boy exterior really was?

"What are you doing here- on this hallway, that is? Shouldn't you be fornicating with the latest trash this school has to offer?" I leered rolling my eyes at his dumbass words.

"I was- but you were late." he taunted me licking his bottom lips. God, I wanted to feel how those lips felt against my own. Why'd the fucker had to be Adonis's equal?

"Asswipe..." I whispered under my breath glaring at him for good measure.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" he mocked locking eyes with me. He really had some nerve, didn't he?

"Get to class before I send you there in a casket. Would you like that, Mr. Kingka?" I preened my retort to back him.

"Only if you're underneath me." he slyly said glancing at me up and down the entire length of my body. His wandering eyes made my body shiver without him even having to touch me. Man, the sexual powers of this beast!

"Urgh! You really do need a check up for that rotting brain of yours. As I mentioned to you before, you don't have a chance with me. Now go before I rearranged that pretty boy face of yours." I grimaced at him. He chuckled at me seily before deciding to speak to me again.

"Spunky with a lot of spice, remind me again why I didn't choose to not fuck you yet." he said as I entered the classroom ignoring him but he followed me inside like what I had said to him was some kind of line straight out of a joke book.

He had shut the door in the faces of her adoring fans to trap me in the classroom with him. Trust me when I say this, If weren't playing a sexily frustrating game right now he'd underneath me on one of these desktops in this fucking classroom. The classroom was empty expect for the presence of me and him.

I turned to face the dickhead who had dared to cross me. Brows raised and arms crossed; I waited for the lame excuse he would give to me. However instead of saying a word the prick chose to smirk at me like the sexy son of a bitch he was. I backed up as he took a few steps towards me keeping the much needed breathing distance between us. Damn him and sexy ass!

I was already falling to pieces and he hadn't even touched me yet. It was as if he knew that his mere presence did this to me and decided to punish me with it. Why'd he have to be so fucking flawless in every possible way? God damn it all to hell! Where was the fucking teacher when she was need?

"Want to know what I'm going to do to you when I get my hands on you?" he asked trying to taunt me in to his little game.

"As if-" I scoffed but he cut me off. He towered over me all of a sudden leaning in closer to my ear. His warm breath was making my knees melt underneath from him being so damn close to me.

"Like a I said before, we'll see about that because, Kitty, I'm going to pet you up and down in all the right places on that perfect body of yours. Lick you from your lips to your navel down to your sweet spot in between those glorious thights of yours. And when you're just about to explode I'll..." he said with sex dripping from every word he was saying. My eyes followed his lips while bit on my own to keep my from jumping on guy. Heavenly oh mighty, he was a god with his words!

"You were hanging on my every word, weren't you Kitty?" he mused quizically back to me interrputing my naught thoughts.

"Go to Hades jerk!" I exclaimed I blushing at the fact that I had caught by him.

"Oh, come on now just admit it... you want me to do all those things to you don't you?" he questioned me with his perfect brow raised eyeing me carefully.

"If I wanted them done to me, I can have it done by a real man. A man that you will never be with me. Now leave this classroom before sexual intercourse won't be the only thing on your head!" I hissed back at hi pushing the sexy as away from me.

"Whatever you say. I'll see you around, Kitten. Nice bra by the way..." he teased before walking to the door. I watched as he opened the door exiting the classroom to be surround by his fangirls.

I sighed in relief when he was finally gone from the classroom. I went to my seat and sat down panting. He had made me wet with just his fucking words. To top off the mountain he had even played my ass. The fuckface was a fucking genius!

Hey, at least he noticed my bra although I hate his fucking guts right now. When I get home I was going to take me a long cold shower caressing the shit outta my slit. I will imagine that fucker exploring my paradise with that harsh tongue of his again. Ah, I'm so hot now! Maybe I should just go home to cool.

Just when I was about get up to leave my fucking teacher walks with the rest of the class behind her tail. I huffed angrily under my breath. The first bell officially rung signaling the start of class as the teacher began the lesson. Why did my life have to suck at the wrong time? Aissh!


	4. Syndrome Four

Standing in the school park-in-lot had not been my idea. Not at all for extra emphasis! Seung Yoon had the audacity to pull me out of the counrtyard by the arm when I was about to sit down to eat. Great geek of my soul! I'm so fucking hungry right now!

I was huffing at him as he chatted with his friends. He was wearing a black graphic t-shirt, faded blue jeans, red leather jacket with black and red Jays upon his feet. Like I said before the perfect fucking sexy beast. I can't wait to lick that man's body up and then down until he screamed my fucking name out a bliss a million damn times over.

I was standing in from of his bitching red motorcycle. The sight of it was sex. This was the area the Kingkas, Queenkas, Princes, and Princesses of our school chilled during lunch. I don't know who had told him that I wanted to be out here with them.

I wanted to eat but people were giving me weird stares. It was too motherfucking uncomfortable. Yes, a bitch like me can be uncomfortable. You would too if there was a bunch assholes staring in your fucking face. I mean what the hell was up with that?

Seung Yoon glanced back at me probably to make sure that I hadn't walked off. Thinking on it now, why the hell haven't I left yet? Wait! I am not whipped by the toes because of his sexual powers! Okay, so that's a damn lie. Dammit! What the hell is he doing to me?

Fuck! I cannot lose this game. Not against him- never against him. Our own private battle of the sexes to see who folds first. And with the power of Aphrodite, he was going to be destroyed by me. He was going to my pet sex toy. He just didn't know it yet.

I rolled my eyes at him averting my gaze somewhere else. My thoughts carried me away to what the hell I was going to chew on when I got home. Thanks to that fuckhead I was going to be hungry for the rest of the fucking day.

I could kill him right now! He had ruined my plan of thinking sexual things under the shade as I relaxed eating my lunch that I had prepared myself. Scoffing I held my backpack tighter to me.

"Hold it any tighter and your hand might turn blue." Seung Yoon mused. He was right standing in front of me now. He was close to me- too close to me- too close for comfort.

"Would you not do that!" I hissed at him but he just chuckled at me in return. I released my tight grasp from my backpack glaring back at him.

"Aissh, woman, calm down! Who knew that you were such a scary Kitty?" he teased and I wanted to punch his handsome pretty boy face in. I balled my fist tightly together almost cutting skin.

"I am not, you just startled me." I lied through my clutched teeth. We all knew that the bastard had scared my ass showing up in front of me like that suddenly out nowhere. He ruined my fucking thoughts of how I was going murder his sexy beast of an ass.

"Sure, come on." he added while he grabbed the helmet from off the back of his motorcycle. He placed on his head before getting settled on his motorcycle.

"Heo?" I uttered in shock at the fact that he even wanted me to get on that monster with him while everyone was staring at us. He was really starting to get underneath my skin. Whether that was good or bad, I'm not sure at the moment.

"Get on the back of my motorcycle now. I want to take you somewhere." he said giving me a lop-sided grin that made my toes curl and my breath caught in my throat.

"Well that's your problem. I'm out of here-" I scoffed turning away from him to leave but he grabbed my right wrist stopping me for going anywhere.

"Do you want me to put you on my motorcycle myself. If I do you'd be facing me, not that I'd mind that kind of action." he smirked at me knowningly. I could feel my face heating up from his words. Did he have to be so bold whereas others were concerned.

"Shut up, you Byuntae!" I shouted at him walking close to him. He released my wrist allowing me to climb on broad with him. He handed me the spare helmet and I put it on.

"Hold on tight in this case or you'll fall off." he said and I could tell the bastard was smiling. What was surprising about that was that the thought him smiling made me smile as well.

"You better not let me fall." I grimaced as he turned on the engine. He drove off from the park-in-lot of the school. We were speeding down the road whilst I held close to him. My head was resting on his back.

When finally came to a stop with him sitting up straight to remove his helmet. I pushed myself away from him to take off mine as well. Glancing around us, I saw people laughing and joking around with other around really expensive cars and motorcycles. We were in Seoul's fucking underground world. What the hell have I gotten myself in to.

Gangsters were everywhere either chatting or flirting with the opposite sex and friends. My heart was beating a millions miles per minute. No! I wasn't fucking scared I was worried. You would be two if you jut found out that the guy to were to trying to bangs brains out was a gangster.

Seung Yoon was greeted by four guys that I didn't recognize. He dapped them up in greeting grinning like the prince he pretended he was. Then one of the guys whispered something he apparently didn't like in to his left ear. A deep frown immediately replaced his princely smile.

He got off the motorcycle reaching out a hand to help me off as well. I gratefully took it in mine. His friends or gang members, I'm not really sure which of the two they were, introduced themselves to me. I respond back to them with me name before we heard motorcycles stop in front of us. I turned my head to face whoever it was.

From the harsh aura in the atmosphere I could tell things were not going to go well. Especially when Seung Yoon pulled me by my right arm behind him to protect from something I didn't understand and a situation I had no control over.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yoon?" Seung Yoon hissed in a burning rage. He looked holla pissed off by their undesired presence.

"Isn't this a free country? Aren't we allowed to be here the same as you?" Yoon the leader of the gang Demion asked.

I knew about his gang but never in my life had I ever imagined seeing it. His gang consist of Ssun, Sangbum, Haegun and Nakhun. They were one of the most nortorous gangs out there- a gang you did not want to mess with or get on's bad side.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled his unhappiness only causing Yoon to smirk and me to cringe inwardly.

"Umm... I don't know... I know what I want now..." Yoon said eyeing me up and down. I was still in my school uniform with my nerdy glasses dawn at the bridge of my nose.

"Hahaha! You're really something if you think that I will just hand my girl over to you just like that." Seung Yoon sneered back. I could almost see the steam emitting for his ears now.

I blushed at his chosen words. Was I really his girl? I didn't know our little game had brought us closer to that. Hell, I was only trying to get the best fuck of my life. And the nerd goddess knew he was!

"Don't start a war you know you can't handle, Seung Yoon." Yoon boasted licking his lips while assessing my person once more. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Threaten me to take my girl- we'll have our war." Seung Yoon snarled his retort locking eyes with the bastard again.

"I can't wait for that day- see you around soon, Dove. Hahaha..." Yoon said to him ending with me. He winked at me before reving up his engine and speeding off with his gang not far behind him.

I pulled away from Seung Yoon's grasp peering at him behind left shoulder before stumping off. I made my way to a guy selling drinks to the underage for a price. I was about to purchase a Limemarita beer but a hand grabbed mine interrupting my buy. I didn't had to look up to know who it was.

"She won't be purchasing anything from you- in fact she's banned from purchasing anything without my permission. Now scram before warning you isn't only I do." Seung Yoon preened to the poor guy. I could see the fear in his eyes as he registered what he commanded of him. Bowing his head he hurried away from us.

"What the hell! Let go of me!" I hissed at him but he didn't budge. I tried to pull my hand from his but his grip on me only tightened.

I was about to make a scene when he decided that it was fucking idea to pick me up tossing me over his hard right shoulder. He was walking somewhere I couldn't place in my head. All I could see the gravel under his feet as he continued to walked ignoring my fucking protests. I could hear the others apparently laughing at my predicament. Didn't those facefucks know that this wasn't in the least bit funny!


	5. Syndrome Five

Seung Yoon placed me down inside a room on a chair as his gangfriends entered glancing at me. I had my arms crossed over my chest glaring holes in to the back of his head as he stood facing them. God, I could hate this man all day and still want to fuck his brains to mush!

The room was silent as he took out his phone sliding his fingertips upon the glass screen. He did not look pleased seeing whatever text he had recieve. Downing his hand with the phone in it, he placed it in to the left back pocket of his jeans before he spoke to his men.

"It seems that Yoon and his crew of misfits have been moving in to our terrtory bit by bit recently. Can any one of you dipshits tell me how that is?" Seung Yoon preened pissed off with the entire situation. Good gracious he was fucking sexy in his ferocious state of mind. Nonetheless remind me to never have his anger directed at me.

"I had a small group of men handling it-" Jinwoo began to explain before Seunghoon rudely cut him off.

"It seems as if we may have a trader with the ranks of the lower men." Seunghoon grimaced at this.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Mino simply asked needing Seung Yoon's input for all of this.

"I've already sent more men out to keep things cooled down for a bit until we can get this situation handle properly." Taehyun added on. He was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. I mean I would be peeved off if someone was messing around my territories. I would've been in the middle of fight with guns blazing. Hahaha, me and my imagination!

"Find out who it is and elimate them. You are dismissed. I don't want any disturbance at this door." Seung Yoon ordered with his eyes trained on me whilst point at the door telling them to make their fucking exit. Seeing him in his fucking bossmode was fucking sexy. It was fucking turning me on.

"Aju johayo, BOSS!" they all shoted together giving their boss a perfect unified swipe of the right hand. I watched as the fuckheads exit the room shutting the door behind them. Seung Yoon turned to face me.

"Assholes like that work for you?" I probed him as he walked back over to me. He leaned down holding on to the back of my chair. His cooling breath graced the left side of exposed neck making me shiver from the contact against my skin.

"They work with me- 'Dove' never forget that." his said raising an perfect fucking brow up at me. I could hear the jealousy oozing off his lips as he used the little nickname Yoon had governed me. Oooh thank the lord for that ratbastard Yoon! He had left me stuck with a pissed off sex Andonis. Am I the only one hot in here?

"Are you jealous of Yoon?" I mused at the idea of it. Seung Yoon being jealous of another man that will never have me was rediculous in its standing. I chuckled at the thought until his arm was wrapped around my petite waist. He pulled me up harshly against him. I placed my palms against his hard chest as he peered down at me. His eyes spoke fire causing my heart to beat erratically inside my chest.

I bit down on my lower lips in a sultry manner tryng to focus my mind on somewhere else. I turned my head to the direction of the door hoping that someone interrupts what I knew what he was naughtily thinking. Hey, I know that I wanted him all over me but in this current situation this was too much. Excuse me people but I'm no fucking whore! I am however a perverted minded virgin nerd bitch and he was going to respect me for that.

He roughly brought his fingertips underneath my jaw forcing my head up so that my eyes once again met with his. I knew that he was watching me carefully but I did not care. I released my teeth from my bottom lip to slowly lick over it. He leaned in closer with his breath beating down my lips.

"I am not a jealous man... I am more on the selfish side, Bohae..." he whispered making my fucking knees weak beneath me for the third time since we started this little game of ours. I blushed at his blush worthy words.

"So egotistical of you..." I retorted snorting as I rolled my eyes at him after regaining my nerdy composure for the second time this week.

"I'm going to kiss you in to oblivion..." he warned his eyes turning dark than they actually were. I sucked in a deep breath hoping the he'd keep to his word but at the same praying that he would not. I know that I'm a confusing ass bitch but I don't give a fuck! So say something about that!

"I want to see you try-" I began to reply back to him but he shut me up by raspingly kissing my lips. I was surprised by his actions as I was forced to wrap my arms around his neck so that I wouldn't fall down from the shock of the kiss.

I kissed him back deepening the kiss, slowly moving my lips against his incredibly soft ones. He sighed against me as if he was happy that I gave in to him. I used my tongue to playful trace his full lips causing him to be slightly frustrated with my little game.

I pulled away from him giggling lightly at him before he forced me back in to the kiss. For a first timer at the kissing game, I was actually proud of myself. Maybe I was a little too good for his liking. He pulled away from me resting his forehead upon mine. I gazed in to his eyes with an angelic smile gracing my lips.

"Are you sure that was your first kiss?" he questioned me lifting an pefect eye brow up for the second time.

"So what if it wasn't?" I playfully probed him licking my lips once more. Ahh! He was so fucking hot right now that it was killing me.

"I'll kill the guy that kissed you before I could-" he said turning us so that he was the one sitting down. He made me straddle him pulling me closer to him by my waist. It was so weird to have our private parts so close to each other's but not even touching. You don't know how much I wanted them to touch. It was killing me on the inside.

"Can you really promise that?" I teased him knowing full well that he meant business. Nevertheless I couldn't help myself. He was being way too easy to tease.

"Hell yeah! Just give me a name-" he exclaimed waiting paitently for the name I would give to him.

"Kang. Seung. Yoon." I chuckled pausing between his name to breath. The look on his handsome face was priceless.

"Yah! What the hell Bohae!" he bellowed at me after realizing I had only been playing with him.

"What did I do? You were one that made the promise-" I said pasting on a blank expression freigning my innocence. Grimacing at me he pulled my head down a kiss playfully biting my lower lip as he does. My toes curl at the action I wrap my arms around his neck deepening the kiss for my own personal needs. We kissed until neither us could breathe.

He pulled away gathering air back in to his lungs at the same letting me do as well. He just didn't know how much of a sexy beast he was to me. I leaned down placing tiny kisses against his scrumptious desirable lips giggling in kittenish delight. We didn't notice as the door was opened until a girl's voice broken through our moment rudely.

"Seungyoon-ah I- Mianhaeyo! Was I interrupting something?" the girl said regretful of rude actions as Seung Yoon made me get off him so he could stand up. The hell you did! Fuck my world, fucking cockblocks these days!

I glanced at Seung Yoon who was glaring at the girl. I knew that if it were possible her head would be missing by now. I touched my right hand upon his shoulder telling him to calm down and he surprisingly did.

"Song Dan Ah!" Mino's voice echoed behind her as he entered the room as well. He bent down putting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He obviously was tying to stop the girl from interrupting our little time together.

"Ahh! Mianhae boss... I tried to stop her but you how Dana can be when she is detemined about something important to her..." Mino finally said after catching his breath however the girl ignored him continuing to speak to Seung Yoon. I dropped my had from his shoulder only for him to grasp it in his left hand.

"That is besides the point! We need to talk, Seung Yoon! Now!" Dana shouted focusing her attention on Seung Yoon.

"Then speak." he said never releasing my hand even though I tried to get him to.

"Who is she? I'm speaking in front of someone I don't know-" Dana gazed at me bewildered by the sight of me.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dan Bo Hae imnida!" I introduced myself finally removing his hand from mine.

"You really think that helps." she derided raising a neat brown eye brow at me quizzically.

"Speak goddamnit! Before I lose my paitence with you, Dana!" he hissed meticulously back to her.

"Why did you have Minyeong beaten to the point where he's in the hospital? Heo? You don't want to see anyone happy but yourself! You are so selfish Seungyoon!" Dana cried with tears falling fro her eyes. She actually appeared to emotionally hurt by what he had done.

"Ask Kim Min Yung yourself when he recovers and you'll beat his ass too. Hes lucky that's all I had done to him. Now remove your sister from my presence Mino before I have to hurt her." Seung Yoon coldly spat while she balled up her hands in to tight fists.

"Mullon ijyo..." Mino breathed grabbing his sister left wrist forcing her back to the door she had rudely entered through. We watched as Mino took his rude sister out of the room. Thank God I wasn't in her shoes! Seung Yoon can really be fucking scary. But hey, if he ever tried that shit with me- do I even have to say it?


	6. Syndrome Six

I walked to the door peering behind me at him one last time. He looked beyond pissed at the little interruption. Aigoo! Time for me to go before he directs that blaze at me! I opened the door and walked out to find that people were still there but only they were now partying.

Night had already fallen and the music playing was super loud and people happily were enjoying theirselves. I glanced down at my school uniform frowning that I hadn't the chance to change my clothes. I gripped either side of my uniform jacket pulling it off revealing my uniform blouse underneath it.

Still not satisfied, I removed my blouse as well showing of the black graphic tee beneath it. I tied it in the back showing a piece of my flat stomach. I took off my classes and removed my French braid shaking out my hair like a model in a swimsuit add before walking off to dance.

The dance floor people had made was packed with bodies swaying all over the place. Ignoring the other people around me I began to move my body to the beat not feeling another presence behind. Whoever is was gripped me by my hips swaying us left and right. I was single, wasn't I? Seung Yoon may have laid claim over me but I don't remember doing to the same to him, now did I?

Grabbing the person's hands I removed them from my body in order for me to turn around and see who my sneaky little dance partner was. I was shocked to find Seung Yoon smirking at me sexily. Fuck my life! Why'd he have to be this fucking sexy? Shit!

I pushed him away from me turning my body back around placing my butt on his bulge. His hands made their way back to my waist as I grind my hips against him to the beat of the song that was playing. If he thought I'd let of the hook, he was serously losing his mind. Which I was about to make him do right now.

Bending over nice and slow I swung my head from side to side while moving my hips against him. He groaned lifting me back to kiss my neck as we danced to the music forgetting the world around. When he moved my head to try to kiss my lips I broke from his embrace before he could facing him again.

I gripped the red leather of his jacket pulling hard against me whilst I grind my body upon his in a sexual manner. He was eyeing me with darkening eyes as I lowered myself down to the ground's level underneath our feet stopping at his t-shirt. Using my teeth I bit down on the fabric lifting it up slowly to reveal his chocolate abs beneath it peering up at him in a teasing manner as I do.

Holding his t-shirt in place with my right hand licked the flesh under his navel just right before the buckle of his belt over his faded blue jeans. I could feel him trembling under my touch as I kissed him there before sliding back up to meet him. Giggling at his reaction I wrapped my free hand around his neck moving the other up his t-shirt to explore his muscled chest with the tips of my naughty little fingers. I had him right where I wanted him to be as I leaned in to him.

"I know that you want me... but... you cannot have me..." I whispered in to left ear licking his earlobe for extra measure. Then I pushed myself away from him waltzing my way from the dance floor. Grabbing my uniform jacket I left the underground night life by my lonesome heading home.

When I got home I went straight to my bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the cold and hot water letting them mix to form the warmth that my body needed afterwards getting in to the shower. I let the water run down the length of me washing way thoughts of school for just a little while.

I could imagine how fucking upset the dumbass was with me at the moment but I didn't give a slight fuck. I had felt so much womanly power when I had him sprung from the bottom of his toes to the top of his fucking head.

Although it was fun teasing him I did not want to face him tomorrow. I had a pretty idea that he was going to kill me for playing him like I did. Getting out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my exposed torso walking in to my bedroom to dress. I slipped my light blue nighty over my head then put on my matching underwear.

I made my way over to my bed sitting on it while grabbing for my cellphone. I turned it back on scrolling through my new messages. They were from my parents. Apparently they won't be home for a few weeks for business reason. Sucking on a annoyed breath, I threw my phone to the bed laying back upon it with my hands on my nice-sized mounds.

I had a shithead of a test tomorrow that I needed to fucking study for but that damnable sexy beast was ruining my mind farther with just the fucking thought of him. I wanted to lick that man's body up and down, bite in to the flesh of his neck my teeth marking as my fucking personal manwhore before riding his cock in to the fucking sunrise!

Fuck! I'm getting wet just fucking thinking about it! I can't go on like this any longer, he's making me fucking go insane! And he didn't even have to touch me to do it. That Adonis nd his sexual powers frustrate me all the fucking time! Damn it all to hell why don't you!

Closing my eyes I slid my hand down from my breasts down the my stomach in between my thighs to my woman. A good fucking rubbing of my twat was what I fucking needed. Biting my lower lip to keep my moans even though I was home alone I rubbed my clothed ussy in circle around my clit. Sliding my fingertips up and down my slit with Seung Yoon's name dripping from my lips.

I was so close to paradise that it felt as if the world had shifted. My mind wondered at how amazing his tongue would feel exploring every inch of my wet core for the third fucking time. Nerd goddess, oh, heavenly! Just the thought of it fucking brought me over the edge as I released screaming his out in sexual agony. Fuck! I needed him so bad that it hurts.

Coming down from my sexual high, I drift off to sleep with the thought of Seung Yoon dick ramming in to me. In the morning I woke up for another day of school. It's tuesday and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Seung Yoon's wrath. I mean I left the poor jackass with nothing. He probably was going to torment my ass for that shit.

I got out of bed heading to the bathroom to dress. Only this time styling my hair in a loose ponytail because I was too lazy to do any thing else with it. Leaving my room with my backpack in hand, I went in to the living room to grab my keys. I walked out locking the door behind myself before making my way to school.

When I got to school there was no sign of Seung Yoon so I began to feel calm again. I went to my first hour class stating off the school day. By lunch time there still was no sign of him so I went to the courtyard to eat like I normally would. After school was over I started walking home wondering why the asswipe never showed up at school.

A lot of things crossed over in my mind. Was he still trying to himself cool down from my naughty teasing session? Did he get himself in to a gang fight with Yoon and his gang? Was he hurt from the fight? Would he be okay?

I know I'm not emotionally supposed to involve myself with him nevertheless I was still worried for his person. Okay so I was worried for the body he possessed. If I lost that then what will I have? I know that I sound very bitchy and immature to most at the moment but I don't give a damn! This is about fucking his brains to mush after all! Not fucking love!

I will never fall for that irrogant son of a bitch! I just cant! I refuse to so drop that from your motherfucking minds right now people! It isn't going to fucking happen in this fucking lifetime at least.

I was half way down the rode when motorcyle stopped in front of me. Knowing me I was expecting it to Seung Yoon making a surprised appearance to yell at me for sexually frustrating the hell out of him last night. Do you want to know who the fuck it actually was?


	7. Syndrome Seven

Just great! I don't see Seung Yoon all day and now I'm accosted with this fuckhead's motherfucking face. God, must be laughing at me now! I must be the joke of the day to the nerd goddess! Huffing in rage I rolled my eyes as Yoon spoke to me.

"What are you doing out all by yourself, Dove? I thought you're boyfriend would've kept you locked down by now?" he probed raising an eye brow up at me.

"One, Kang Seung Yoon is not nor will he ever be my fucking boyfriend- two, you can fuck off because I have things to fucking do." I hissed at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Wow! Who would've ever thought that the school's nerd had suck a fucked up potty mouth?" he mused licking his lower lips as he glazed over me with his sin-filled eyes.

"Just open your mouth and I'll shit in it." I sneered back harshly waiting for his reply.

"A woman whose not afraid to speak her mind- I like that but it will get you in to trouble further down the road." he retorted darkly chuckling at me.

"Do I seem like the type of bitch that needs your fucking advice? When I ask for it then you can speak and like I stated before you can just fuck off! Now!" I growled underneath my breath standing tall. Taking my arms from its crossed position placing them at my sides, I balled my hands in to fists. Scoffing at him I tried to walk past him but he gripped me my wrists keeping me in place.

"Uh-uh-uh! Where do you think you're going?" he teased bringing me even closer to him as he leaned over his motorcycle.

"It's a four-lettered word called H-O-M-E! Now get out of my way!" I snarled back to him trying to remove his hands from my wrists. Nonetheless the ass won't budge.

I was so close to flipping him off his the comtraption I called a motherfucking monster when a familiar voice hissed from behind us. I was terrified by the darkness inhabiting the voice. I slowly turned my head peering behind me shocked to see Seung Yoon and his gangfriends standing behind him.

"I believe she said to fuck off Yoon." Seung Yoon scowled in a dark glowering menacing manner at Yoon.

"Ahh! Seung Yoon? Just the guy I was waiting so paitently to see-" Yoon smirked pulling me even closer to him. My breasts were pressed so hard against his chest that it hurt. My nipples fucking hurt plus they were hardening just from the sound of Seung Yoon's angry voice. The fucker! If Yoon didn't know how I was excited right now I would think that he was insane.

"By messing with my girl?" he snarled getting more pissed by the second. By this point I was biting on my lower lip to keep the moan in my stomach from reaching my burning throat. Why'd he have to turn me on so much in front of other men's eyes. The prick! Oh, how I wanted him! Why was he doing this to me?

"Are we talking about the same girl here because she said that she isn't your girlfriend nor your girl for that matter?" Yoon scowled at him forming his eyes in to angry slits.

"That doesn't mean shit. What she said to you doesn't mean shit and you know that once a gang leader or member makes claim over a girl, she cannot be marked by another." Seung Yoon preened eyeing me up and down. I knew better then to speak a word at the moment considering the fact that I had angered him yesterday with my little 'sexy' stunt.

"I'm well aware of that fact but looking at little Ms. Naughty Dove here, I can see that she doesn't agree with being marked by you-" Yoon pressed on even though he knew that he was treading on dangerous.

"Your point is?" Seung Yoon scoffed grimacing the sight of Yoon leaning in to me. I felt uncomfortable with the eyes staring at me in this weird position with Yoon.

"I still have a chance of gaining her to my side-" Yoon smirked again peering down at me. My eyes were trained on Seung Yoon and his gangfriends that were still critically watching the scene unfold before their very eyes.

"We'll see about that." Seung Yoon growled underneath his breath.

I pushed myself away from him straightening my school uniform out. I rolled my eyes at all of them turning on my heels to leave. I didn't want to hear this 'conversation' because it was just pissing me off.

"Good day... my little Dove..." Yoon whispered watching me leave and I knew that the bastard was looking at my ass. Fucking asshole had to ruin my afternoon before I even got him.

I turned down a corner not caring where I was going. I was too pissed off to care. I kept walking until I knew that I was far away enough from them. I stopped walking in front of unfamiliar building leaning against the wall as the heat between legs distracted me.

I held on to my rapidly beating chest clutching my fists in anguish. Being sexually frustrated was not fun. Fuck those bastards!

"Dan. Bo. Hae." Seung Yoon's voice broke through my train of thoughts. Slowly through pure want I turned around to be accosted with a dark glare. However wasn't about to let him know that he was fightening me. I'm a fucking brave girl and he wasn't going to do shit to me.

He was on his motorcycle looking like a Sexy Fuck God, my sexy fucking beast! I wanted to lick him so bad that it was starting to hurt my head just thinking about it. Things this man puts me through.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest area. His gangfriends weren't with him. He must of called the dogs off to scold me on his lonesome. I openedly scoffed at him shaking my head before continuing to walk away when he not really caring what he wanted at the moment.

I could hear him following me. Peering behind me I could see that he was now walking behind me. He had parked his motorcycle on the curve of the sidewalk. Smirking I kept walking ignoring him pretending that he wasn't there. I knew that he was becoming enraged by the second but I didn't care.

I was about to cross the street when I felt a hand wrap around my right wrist. Of course I knew that it was Seung Yoon. He pulled me back forcing to turn and face him. He had an dark expression over face that made him appear even more fucking hot to me. I think that I was steaming now.

I wondered how the rest of his 'conversation' with Yoon went. When I was there it didn't look like it was going in a good direction. Nevertheless considering the fact that the two of them hated each other helped. I looked down at his hand rudely holding on to my wrist before looking up at him.

This was the second time this aftenoon that I tried to pulled away from a guy being slightly forceful with me. I huffed in irritation when he wouldn't let go of me. When I peered in to his eyes again their was something in them that I couldn't exactly place.

Without my permission or notice, Seung Yoon had picked me up tossing me over his left shoulder blade. He walked us back to his back whilst struggled with him trying to get him to drop me. Which he did but on to his motorcylce climbing on behind me.

I didn't know that people could drive this way but he did taking us to a neighorhood I didn't quite recognize. I was terrified of what he'd do to me but at the same excited for a new experience. Oh, my nerd goddess I want him so bad! Aigoo! I already said that didn't I?


	8. Syndrome Eight

Seung Yoon hovered over me with darkness glaring within his brown orbs. I was still terrified of what he was going to do to me. He was starting to worry me with the way he had brought me in to this huge mansion and dragged me to this bedroom tossing me upon the bed.

I had not imagined losing my virginity to the monster he seemed like right now. I backed up as much as I could to keep him at bay. However all that did was cause him to smirk devilshly at me.

"What's wrong with you, Seung Yoon?" I asked him pressing my hand upon his chest to keep him away from me. Why'd the sexy bastard have to be so big and strong compared to me. Aissh!

"What? That's all you got, Mrs. Yoon?" He taunted me trying to make me get in a very bad mood but I refused to fall for his tricks. He was only trying to distract me from what he was going to do to me. I was no fool.

"Take me home right this instant mister! I mean it!" I scolded him but he continued to ignore me resting his hands at either side of head against the duvet.

"Jinjja? You can't come up with anything better than that lame comeback?" he mocked rising an eyebrow up at me and I glared at him. His stare was melting my core. I hated the way he was making me feel right now. I just hate it.

"Ha! Funny I get the jest, just stay away from-" I sneered back at him still trying to push him away from my trembling body. Good Nerd goddess he was all manly muscle. I think I'm going to faint. I don't even know what to do with it all.

"Why should I? Near you is where I want to be." he grimaced not liking my quick change of heart. It wasn't that I was having a change of heart of sorts, it just fact that he was rushing things a little too far for me right now. I wanted to play with my meal a bit before ever taking a full bite.

"Well too bad, that's not where I want to you be." I hissed back at him but he still wasn't listening to me.

"I think I can change your mind..." He mused afterwards silencing my next protest with his talented lips. He kissed my neck licking it slowly in circles before biting down on it. I yelped in pain wanted to kill him at the moment because the shit fucking hurts. No, it wasn't as painful as when I tried to fucking finger myself. But hey, maybe he could finger me better in the future. Ah shit, I'm getting off topic. Aigoo, me and my perverted nerd brain!

My mind was being teased and played with by his will. I felt so weak emprisoned in his embrace. He had a power over me that I didn't like and he knew it. The motherfucking bastard knew it that's why he was using it against me. But if he thought that this little attack would give him access to my expensive panties he was clearly mistaken. This game is mine to play. He is just a player along side Yoon.

Yes, I've decided that the asswipe known as Yoon has a shot at all of this nerd bitchiness. He should be fucking glad that I ruled in his favor. Oh, I couldn't wait to see the pure look of blazing rage upon Seung Yoon's handsome face. Just the thought of it makes me so fucking hot all over. It'd probably be the end of me but at least I'd get the chance to see it before he murdered me.

In order to get away from him I bit down upon his lower lip hard when he kissed me there. It was bleeding as he grunted in pain but his eyes held no anger in them only a deep longing lust. I pushed him off of me freigning my own anger. I escaped the bedroom leaving the mansion.

Luckily for me a cab was driving by. I heiled it and it stopped allowing me passage before Seung Yoon could come outside and stop me from leaving. I took the cab home opening the door I went up to my room jumping upon my bed.

My cheeks were flush at the momet. I had a feeling that dissing Mr. Kingka twice was the worse mistake I could've ever done but I didn't care. It was all a part of the plan. I got off my bed and head in to the bathroom to take a long shower. When I was done I wore a old large shirt of my dads getting in to bed afterwards.

My phone startled me with its ringing when I just about to rest my head against my pillow. I already could figure who it was. I answered the phone hoping that his angry voice didn't blar inside my eardrum.

"Yobosaeyo?" I answered my phone by the second ring.

"Is this Dan Bo Hae?" a unfamiliar male's voice asked from the other line. I scoffed, who could this be? No hs stolen my phone recently so why the dumbass question?

"Yes, this is she..." I answered back trying to keep myself from exploding on this person I was currently talking to.

"I'm detective Hun, Hun Tae Hyung, I would like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?" he asked me something else.

"Only if you don't have to come here to take me to the station?" I teased him seeing if the ass would get mad at me. However to my shock he stayed calm.

"Don't know worry about that. I won't be doing that any time soon. Bo Hae, do you know a young man by the name of Kim Mim Yung?" he questioned me ignoring the way I had spoken it.

"No not really, but I've heard his name before at a party my friends were throwing." I explained to him clearly so he'd get the picture that I did not know this Kim Min Yung guy.

"Yours friends wouldn't happen to be Seung Yoon and his gang, would it?" Detective Hun probed me for more answers. What the hell did knowing Seung Yoon get me invovle with?

"No detective they are not my cup of tea. We just attend the same places. Look if you're going to question me about Seung Yoon and his friends you're not going to get much out me." I lied through my teeth. It shouldn't matter if those asses were my friends or not. In which case, they weren't and neither was my soon to be fuck buddy Seung Yoon.

"Why is that Ms. Dan?" Detective Hun asked suspiciously but I didn't care. He did not scared me in the least bit.

"We don't hang in the circles and I'd like to keep that way. If he ever found out I was talking to you I'd be dead meat. So with that being said good night Mr. Hun." I hissed back to him not wanting to talk to him anymore. The truth was that I wasn't afraid of Seung Yoon. It was just my excuse to get off of the phone.

"Wait! Ms. Da-" I hung up on him while he was in mid-sentence. He was starting to piss me off. But at least I had a clue on why Seung Yoon was so upset with him. Either he was a snitch or worse undercover. Either case both were bad reasons to get killed. I wouldn't tell anyone to risk there lives doing that.

I threw my phone to the other side of my bed. I had to figure out a way to hide my neck. The fucking bastard was getting the cold shoulder tomorrow if I had a mark there for real. With a sigh I got under the covers closing my eyes to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be filled with a lot of drama. Nerd goddess please prepare me for it.


	9. Syndrome Nine

I stood in front of the school's gates almost too afraid to head inside. I repeat; I said almost. Sucking in a rigged breath I breached the open gates only to be accosted with the fucking smirking face of that bastard Yoon.

Everyone was staring when he walked up to me and placed his arm around my neck pulling me closer to him. Something was wrong. Where the hell was Seung Yoon? Had something happened to him and his gang of dipshits. Why was Yoon here? He knew better than to approach one of the areas Winner frequents. Did he want to die?

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered slightly at him trying to shake his arm off me but to no avail.

"Why? I can't come pick up my new favorite girl?" he pouted at me making me want to gag in disgust at the horror scene before my eyes.

"I'm not your girl Yoon so keep your hands to yourself. You need to leave before Seung Yoon sees you disrespecting his territory with your unwanted presence." I sneered back angrily.

"Hhaha. I guess you really don't know?" he gave out a lop-sided grin to me removing his arm from around my neck and shoulder.

"Know what?" I asked wanting to know what the hell the asswipe was going on about.

"Your little boyfriend isn't going to be around for awhile- infact he's meeting with his family's head right now. And you know what that means. I'll be back later to come cheer you up. Good luck focusing in school, later." he said mocked me before turning away from and leaving the school grounds with the slight wave of his hand.

Seung Yoon meeting with his family's head. Could it be true? Does this mean what I think it does? What the hell am I thinking? That has nothing to do with my mission. Something like that won't compromise anything. If Yoon thinks he warned or scared me off, he's got another thing coming. His words only make me want to work harder to get what I want. The dumbass.

I didn't feel like going to school again so I left. Yoon would have to take a raincheck on picking me up after school. I took the bus out to Myeong-dong. I walked around a bit to keep my mind off Yoon's words. I went to a clothing store and bought me a nice halter-top dress to wear for tonight. It was skin tight and stopped just below my bottom. A sexy little sapphire number that no one would ever expect a girl like me to wear.

By nightfall I was inside the club on the middle of the dance floor trying to dance my worries away. I was dressed to kill every guy who wanted a fucking chance with me. I wasn't taking any prisoners.

I swayed my body in sensual circles surrounded by grinding bodies upon the dance floor. I was in my own world not caring who had their eyes on me. Don't get me wrong this time my sexy dancing had a purpose.

Kang.

Seung.

Yoon.

He was still on my radar. This was his club anyways. Why not show him what he has a lot of work to do to get?

I found myself dancing with different guys almost every damn song. Some hot, some not, I didn't care. My mind wasn't on them. All tried to obtain my number in the end but I kept turning them down. None of those bastards have what I'm looking for- what I'm looking for in Seung Yoon.

I made my way over to the bar when I was too tired to move my body anymore. I sat down on one of the stools sat out there and order myself an expensive alcoholic beverage. I told the bartender to place my orders under Seung Yoon's name. The poor bastard did it reluctantly.

I didn't notice the angry presence settling down next to me. I was too focused on drinking to think of the world around me. A hand tapped my shoulder harshly but I refused to acknowledge whoever the hell it was.

"Are you really this naive?" a now familiar female voice called out to me. I peeked at her from the corner of my eye. It was Mino's sister, Dana. She looked peeved off.

"Yah Bo Hae! He's going through so much hell because of someone like you-" she started angrily before I rudely interrupted her.

"Did you ever find out anything about your Minyeong fellow Dana-Unnie?" I asked trying turn to the conversation away from me and Seung Yoon. I didn't want to deal with that right now.

"Goddamn it! Don't try to change the subject matter!" she scoffed at me shaking her head in annoyance like a crazy person.

"Seung Yoon is his own person. He shouldn't let a girl like me affect his life. I'm infection- If I stay too long I will only make things worse for him. That's why after we both get that of which we desire from the other the infection will heal and disappear like I was never here." I whispered back staring at my drink in front of me. I picked up the clear glass of brown substance quickly gulping it down. It burned the back of throat as it traveled down to my stomach. I smacked the glass back on the bar's countertop lifting up my head to glare dejectedly at her.

"You make is sound so easy- nevertheless, I know Seung Yoon like a sister. To tell you the truth he's just too pigheaded. Stubborn really. Once he sets his mind to things, there's no stopping him. I'm only saying this once Bo Hae-ah, he won't let you go once you completely give in to his stubborness. Please for me Dongsaeng-ah let him out of your sights." Dana pleaded before getting and leaving me there alone to my thoughts once again.

Let him out of my sights. Can I? Should be easy but somehow I find that it won't be. I stood up from the stool I had been sitting on walking away from the bar. I left the safety of the club standing outside as I placed my jeans jacket upon my shoulders. I started walking home alone never noticing the presence of another following right behind me until I arrived home.


	10. Syndrome Ten

I peered at the place I called home. It feels different but nothing's changed. I placed a hand against my heart. Why do I feel pain and regret? What pains me? What do I regret? There should be nothing but somehow there is. I feel it beating inside my heart.

I started walking up the steps leading to the front door. I reached a hand out to grasp the doorknob in my hold but the second I tried to a hand grabs on to my wrist stopping me from doing so. My eyes widen in shock; I glanced behind me. Shock coursed though me when I see Seung Yoon's handsome face.

"Why were you at the club alone?" he asked me in a mumble that I almost didn't recognize what he was saying.

"I..." I started but couldn't finish out a single complete thought.

"Dan." deep breath. Bo." deep breath. "Hae." he said taking deep breaths after saying my name. His nose was flaring with his anger. What right did he have to be angry with me? The jerk!

"I came there to end this game between us. It's no longer fun for me anymore." I retorted beneath my breath trying to take my hand from his but he wouldn't budge. I was stuck in his death grip. Both phyiscally and emotionally.

"What the hell are you saying? Do you even hear yourself?" he shouted at me causing me to flinch as I closed my eyes tight to keep my tears buried deep inside of myself.

"Please... please let me go..." I whimpered out but he wasn't having that.

"You know that I can't do that." he murmured back to me.

"Just let me go." I cried trying to pulled away from him again.

"No I won't- I can't!" he barked back tightening his hold upon my wrist. There was going to be a nice bruise on it later thanks to Mr. Emotional.

"Why don't you get it! We were nothing- are nothing to each other. I don't know you and you don't know me. Stay away from me." I hissed at him but he used my hand in his grasp to pull me harshly against him. His face rested in the crook of my neck with his cool breath ghosting over my prickling skin. Butterflies of all kinds fluttered around inside the pit of my stomach. What is this feeling? It's different from before.

"I love you..." he whispered against my neck holding me tighter than before. I felt him shudder against me with his tears that shocked me when they fell down wetting the crook of my neck in its salty essence. He loves me. He said he loved me. How long were we playing this game that our feelings got this involved? Days. Weeks. Months. I don't even know anymore.

I wrapped arms around his backside whimpering in to his shoulder softly. This is the third time we'd been so intimate with each other but this time it didn't try to lead to intercourse. I realize now that I don't want to let him go but I had to. Gathering my last remaining ounce of courage, I pushed myself away from him.

Smack! I had slapped him before I could stop myself. I kept my face stoic backing against the door behind me for support. I glared at him.

"Forget about me. I don't exist. I never did. We never did." I whispered thoses words to him before heading inside with slam of the door behind me. With tears clouding my vision, I ran up stairs to my bedroom.

It was over. I lost him forever. It's for the best I suppose. School is more important not some stupid mission. It's a big mission fail now. I can feel it inside my heart.

I began striping my clothes off starting with my heels. I sat down at my vanity my mother had just bought me a few days ago in just my bra and panties. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. I was a mess inside and out. My stained cheeks were pale and wet.

I hate myself. I hate what I have become. Unhuman. A creature that I despise. Seung Yoon should be glad that he dudged a bullet. What is wrong with me? How did I let this- let us get to this point?

I stood up from my vanity walking over to my bed. I lift up the duvet slipping beneath it as I got on the bed. My tears consumed me until I drifted off to sleep.

The next day I found myself walking to school with a new outlook on my life. I'm going to pretend that I don't know him. The one I broke.

I stepped pass the school gates hearing the laughter of the other girls but I ignored them. I kept moving until I was passing by Seung Yoon and his friends. I could feel his eyes boring in to my soul. I made my way over to the safety of the school's main building pretending that all the stares weren't directed at me.

The school day went by normally as if Seung Yoon never chased after me. It was a bittersweet situation. I was heading to the girls' restroom when four of his serious fangirls stopped in front of me. I kept my eyes peering to the floor beneath my feet. At the moment I had no fight left in me. He took it away with his tears.

"Yah! Look at me bitch!" the apparent leader of the girls hissed at me, a dark grimace written upon her pretty features.

"Oh wow! Cat got your tongue, whore?" another girl jested making the other girls laugh with her.

"Nothing to say now that Seung Yoon Oppa dumped you like yesterday's trash?" the third girl added on with malicious venom hidden within her sweety candy voice.

"Please, leave me alone..." I whispered back beneath my breath. I knew what was going to happen. I could feel it in my bones. Why deny the truth?

"This slut! You don't get to ask for that? We'll show you not to mess with our Oppa again!" the final girl scowled at me before she grabbed me by my hair in such a harsh manner that it hurt.

I had no time to react to the pain of it before she was hitting in the stomach. I whimpered when she dropped me to the floor allowing her friends to kick and hit me all over my body. I could've cried- could've screamed but I felt that this was the nerd goddess' punishment for me.

I laid there in silence just waiting for it to be over. No tears came down even though I should cry. I felt empty with every hit they made against my flesh.

When the girls tired of me, they left me there alone on the restroom's cold floor. I curled up in to a ball breathing hard coughing up blood. My body hurts but my soul was damaged. I deserve everything that's happening to me. That I won't deny.


	11. Syndrome Eleven

I got up from the restroom's floor still hurting all over. I tried to cover my face with my hair but I knew it'd never work. It was still worth the try. I left the confines of it limping back to my class with black eyes and bloody lips.

I entered the classroom almost giving my poor teacher a heart attack. She kept asking me who did this to me while the class stared on in shock at us but I refused to give her an answer. Like I said before I won't deny my punishment. I hurt him and now I must hurt as well.

She gave me a pass to the nurse;s office giving my belongings to me. I left the classroom reluctantly. I refused to go to the nurse. Instead I left the school's main building in silence. I stopped in my tracks hearing roaring laughter coming from the senior parking area.

I saw Seung Yoon leaning against his motorcyle looking all badass like the first time I saw him that day. The girls who did this to me were with him and friends laughing at some lame joke because I'd doubt if they told him what they had done to me earlier. No, that would never work in their favor. I had my head down walking slowly by the scene when another familiar but irritating voice called out to me.

"Yah, Dove, are you alright?" Yoon asked trying to gather my attention on to him once again. I nodded my head not noticing the noisy eyes boring in our direction.

Yoon walked up to me inspecting my odd body language. He reached out a hand gripping my sore chin in his hand causing me to whine in pain glaring deathly at me. I could see fires blazing within the depths of those dark orbs but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"Who did this to you?" he hissed in a snake-like manner that was just how pissed off he was at the moment. I wanted to laugh at the new situation I have put myself in.

"It doesn't matter, please just take me home..." I begged him in a whispered voice. I didn't want him to cause an even bigger scene. I just wanted to go home and take care of my wounds so that I can take a nap.

"No, I'm taking you to my place. Those wounds need to be taken care of, especially the ones no one can see beneath your clothes. Come on, let's go." he decided taking my hand in his. I clasped it with mine as the tears welled up inside my eyes. I didn't want to cry. It wasn't my thing but it's all I've been doing lately. Why? Just why is this all happening to me?

I peered back at Seung Yoon but he wasn't looking at me anymore. So I let Yoon drag me off to god knows where. I just needed to get out of there. I don't belong there anymore.

I sat in Yoon's apartment on one of the sofas in the living room. He was searching for his emergency first-aid kit. He came back with it in hand. He knelt down on the floor in front of me placing the kit on the sofa next to me. He helped me take off my uniform over-jacket and shirt leaving me with my camisole on underneath.

I was surprised that I didn't feel naked under his eyes. He started with my face slightly dabbing around my black eyes before moving on to my bloody lips. He kindly ignored the way I was looking at him while he placed medicine and bandages upon my body.

"How could that bastard let this happen to you?" Yoon growled in anger when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Stop- it's not his fault. I ended things with him." I murmured back not really wanting to talk about what was going on between me and Seung Yoon.

"I thought he wasn't your boyfriend?" he asked with the hint of smirk lacing within his concern sounding voice.

"He's not. He never was. Please understand that this was meant to happen-" I sighed longingly but he cut me off.

"How can you say that! Look at you Bo Hae. Does letting someone do this to you make your situation better? No, it doesn't. I'm not going to sit around and watch you get hurt because of him." he barked raspingly at me.

"When did you get so sentimental?" I teased him trying to lighten up the mood again.

"Yah! I may be a fighter at heart but I can be a lover as well!" he chuckled with a pout gracing his handsome features. Any girl would be lucky to have him in their life. I hope that he understands that I am not the girl for him.

"Sure you can." I laughed at his remark not paying attention to the smile gracing his lips. He was happy to get a laugh out of me if it kept the tears away.

Yoon got up and left. He said that he had some errands to run and that he wouldn't be back for a while. I made sure to tell him not to pick a fight with Seung Yoon while he was out and he reluctantly agreed.

Somehow I ended up falling asleep on his sofa for the remainder of the school day. I got up when my back couldn't handle anymore pain. Yoon still wasn't back yet and I needed to go home. I stood from the sofa gathering all of my belongings writting him a parting note before I left.

I found myself walking down the street at night alone. The pain had dulled to a nulling ache but I was fine to walk in my condition. I glanced up at the sky. It was nighttime and the sky was full of stars twinkling brilliantly above. I wished a falling star could grant all of my wishes.

I made it home but stopped in my tracks when I saw Seung Yoon standing there with his head down gazing at the ground beneath his feet. I quickly hid behind a bush closing my eyes tight hoping it was just my imagination but when I opened them again he was still there.

I stumped my feet upon the ground in anguish. There was no way to walk past him. I was trapped. What the hell was he doing here? What did he want from me?

Taking a deep breath I came from out of the bush. I made my way over to him pretending that he didn't exist. I was just about to make it inside the house when he called my name with the sweetest of whispers.

"Bo Hae..." his voice echoed his pain, heartache, and the hollowness deep inside of himself. That fucking bastard! How could he use that pitiful voice on me? No, I won't breakdown and fall for it all over again. I can't.


	12. Syndrome Twelve

I slowly turned around to face the person that I least wanted to see. I didn't want him to see me like this. All bruised and emotionly hurting on the inside. It was embarrasing. I kept my eyes trained to the ground waiting for him to speak- to say anything to me.

"Why are you hurting us like this?" Seung Yoon muttered like he was in bodily pain. I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. He didn't even make a fuss about the way I looked. Which kind of hurt my ego by the way. I scoffed inwardly at him.

"What is there to hurt? It was just a bit of fun we were having. Nothing serious." I half-lied. It was starting to get serious. We both felt it.

"Nothing serious huh. What about Yoon?" he scowled in return spitting Yoon's name out with jealousy building up on his tongue.

"What about him?" I dared to ask such a question. I glanced up at him.

"Are you leaving me for him?" he hissed out his anguish at his own words.

"Don't be crazy. He may like me or not but he knows how I feel..." I started to explain stopping myself when I realized what I was about to tell him.

"...how you feel about me." he finished what I started to say shocking me to my core.

"Leave Seung Yoon. It's late out and we still have school tomorrow." I respired solemnly.

"I am leaving- I'm going to live in Japan for a while. I don't know when I'm coming back." he stated in a miserable manner.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not your girlfriend." I sighed wanting this painful conversation to end already. It was just too much on me as it is.

"No... you're someone special to me..." he murmured gazing deeply in to my eyes. It was hard for me to force myself to look away but I did. My heart was beating way too fast now. Why'd he have be so direct all the time? Was he trying to kill my heart?

"Kang. Seung. Yoon." I elucidated to make sure he got the warning in my voice.

"I just want to let you know that when I do come back- I'm coming back for you and I'm going to make you mine." he explained with pure determination within his voice before he turn away from me and left me there standing alone in front of the door to my house.

My mom opened the door to see me standing there in bittersweet tears. He was really leaving for Japan. I wondered if the head of his family was sending him there. I hadn't realized how hard I'd been crying until I was wrapped up in my mother's warm embrace hiccuping out my pain with each tear I shed.

My mother helped me inside the house. Once inside I broke away from her without a word running up the stairs to my bedroom. I jumped upon my bed breaking down in even more tears. I shouldn't be crying. I shouldn't be feeling the way I am but I do. I'm the one that let him go and now he really is leaving. That night I fell asleep there dreaming about the times we had together.

Weeks passed by with no sign of Seung Yoon. I knew that he was gone and that I had to get over it. Those girls never bothered me again since his departure. I should feel peaceful but I can't help the feeling inside that they're planning something big.

I have seen his gang and friends here and there. I often meet Dana-Unnie when she feels it necessary to talk about her fiance, Min Yung who was an undercover cop. He quit the force to be with her because he fell hard for all of her charms. The fellow is now under Seung Yoon's command and Mino's ever watchful eye.

Yoon and I have become good friends but he remains of an older brother. Although he keeps trying to get to forget about Seung Yoon every now and then. He can be so overbearing at times. The idiot!

Things have cooled down between both gangs so I guess that's okay. Although he has Jinwoo and the rest of his gang checking up on me from time to time. I might say it's quite a hassle to deal with those idiots alone without him. If your wondering if I miss Seung Yoon the answer is yes. I miss so much that it hurts. I wonder if he's doing okay? Is he eating like he's supposed to?

So many questions surrounding that dumbass arise inside my mind. His last words ring inside my head. I just want to let you know that when I do come back- I'm coming back for you and I'm going to make you mine...

My heart is elated by those words but my mind knows the truth. I will never allow him to claim me as his. It's best if we stay the way we are right now even if it leaves us in pain. I know I'm insane. Please forgive me for my insanity.

"Yah! Bo Hae-ah!" Dana shouted at me as I walked out of the school gates. She was standing in front of her car next to her driver.

Exams were coming up soon. Not that I needed to study much for them. They just marked the end of the tiresome school year and I'm so excited about it. I was graduating soon.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses Lady!" I bellowed back to her. I ran to her slamming in to her with a warm hug. Pulling away with a cheerful laugh.

"I want to go shopping for the wedding. Please say that you'll come with me." she pouted clasping her hands together in an over-the-top gesture.

"Of course I'm coming with you. Who else is going to be your Maid of Honor?" I teased her making her breakout in to fake frown.

"Sure rub that fact in my face some more why don't you." she mocked me back making a face with her tongue sticking out a me.

"Come on Unnie! We a lot things to do before your big day!" I exclaimed excitedly dragging her to the car as her driver opened the door for us. I pulled her inside with me allowing the driver the close the door after us.

We arrived in Myeong-dong's huge shopping center. Dana had me running from place to place buying things or ordering things for the wedding. I could tell that she was so excited. Her brother must be going crazy dealing with all this.

All the important aspects of the wedding were already dealt with including our gowns. The theme to her wedding was the Victorian Vintage age. The colors are cream and gold. I can imagine how beauteous the day that she gets married will be. She will be a beautiful bride.

"Bo Hae-ah... M-Mino and the boys have spoken with Seung Yoon recently." Dana uttered my name catching my attention with her words. We were seated in a restaurant near the shopping center getting ready to order something to eat to hold us over until we got home.

I was reading over the menu in my hands with a bewildered expression gracing my facial features. They'd heard from him. My heart hurts thinking about him now. I hope he has forgotten about me. It would be better for us both.

"Oh they have. That's good, I suppose." I stated back in the simplest manner I could muster. I haven't heard any of them speak his name around me since he had left. It sounds weird being uttered from her lips now. So foreign, yet so close to touch.

"Bo Hae-ahhh~" Dana whined out my name making me look up at her again.

"Dana-Unnie, I've learn to let things go. Besides we should be concern about your approaching big day. Should we not?" I sighed glancing back down at the restaurant's menu. I just want to forget the pain but she was making it hard for me bringing him up like that out of the blue.

"You can try to the change the subject all you want but that's not going to do you any good. I'm telling you he's to going come home and-" she yelled but I cut her before she could say the thing I most dread.

"And what? Propose? I think not. I'm sure he's already moved on." I retorted back to her or like to myself. Yes, it was only to myself. I knew he was coming back and I already knew what he was coming back to do. Yet I still fight the truth. I can't help it.

"B-but-" she tried to finished the sentence she had started early but I interrupted her once more.

"No buts. It's over and done with, so drop the conversation now. C'mon order something I'm hungry." I said just as the waitress came over to take our orders. I don't want to think about the future now while I'm still stuck in the past. Is wanting that so wrong?


	13. Syndrome Thirteen

All the things planned out for Dana and Min Yung's wedding was now complete. They still had at least a three weeks left until their big day. I was happy for them. As a happy as a single girl like me can be for such a deserving couple.

I was in the living room sitting on the sofa reading a new book I recently acquired. It was called Married to the Mafia. It's about a girl who replaces her bestfriend as the bride to a powerful mafia boss. It good so far although I have not gotten to the climax yet.

I sighed for hundredth time in slight boredom. I was just about get up to prepare dinner for myself when there was a knock at the front door. I got to answer it just as the doorbell was rung. I rolled my eyes figuring that it was probably one of my annoyingly lovely friends.

I opened the door to be pushed aside by Dana and Yoon. I closed door watching Yoon crashed on the sofa like the place was his own. If I didn't like them already they'd be dead by now.

"C'mon Bohae! Let's go out to our gangs hangout and party!" Dana beamed happily. I think the approaching wedding day was finally getting to her head.

"What? No way! And besides Yoon isn't a part of your gang-" I exclaimed refusing to mention Seung Yoon's name. It ached my heart too much. Yoon scoffed in the background but I ignored that with a roll of my eyes.

"Ah c'mon, Bohae! That's just your lame excuse for not having fun. Plus it gets to be a bit more exciting to see how much their gang despises mine." Yoon smirked sitting up right on the sofa.

"You know that's not funny-" I playfully scowled at him but he just laughed it off like it was nothing.I hate how it was so easy for them to be calm about the terrible way I was feeling. It was just so unfair.

"I get it, you don't want to be reminded of Seung Yoon but I thought you were moving on-" Dana pouted at me but I cut her off.

"Yeah, moving on includes not going to places Seung Yoon frequented all the time before he left." I scoffed with the shake of my head.

"Okay look at it this way, if you go out with us now we'll leave you alone-" Yoon spoke up once again gaining both of our attentions.

"The question is for how long?" I chuckled finally giving in to their consistent whining.

"Just go get dressed Missy!" Dana beamed in excitement now that I had decided to go out with them.

I smiled at them before leaving them to their own devices. I entered my bedroom heading to my closet. I grabbed a floral print green dress and a cute jeans jacket to wear over it. I also grabbed a pair of green heeled ankle boots.

I quickly got dressed glancing at myself in the floor-length mirror next to my vanity. I looked okay I guess. This was as ready as I was going to get.

I left my bedroom with my friends at the front door waiting for me. We left my home arriving at their hangout. There was already a huge crowd partying and having a good time.

Seung Yoon's gang was there and so was Dana's fiancé. We walked over to them and I got friendly welcomes and hugs until Mino said something that made my blood run cold, "Seung Yoon's back..."

Everything stopped around me. Everyone was moving in slow while I was speeding. My heart was beating too fast. I couldn't get myself to calm down. This was too much for me too soon.

I was about to leave when I bumped in to someone. Hard. My waist was instantaneously grapped to keep me from falling on my face. I was in the of a man.

"Are you okay?" I stiffened at the sound of his voice. I knew this voice. It sent chills running down my spine. Made my throat clog from shock. Kang. Seung. Yoon. The man that I am trying to get over. This couldn't get any worst.

I instantly pull myself away from him at that very moment a girl I've never seen before came to his side grabbing his now unoccupied arm. She was pretty with long black tresses and hazel brown eyes. She wore a pretty petal pink sundress with matching sandals. I observed her as she made sure he was okay before glancing in my direction with a rude scoff coming from her lips.

I said nothing letting his friends interrupt what was happening with welcoming greetings for his safe return. I tried to leave blending in the background as much as I could before Dana spotted me. She grasped my should in a soothing manner to help me feel better. Nevertheless I will never feel better.

"Guys this is Sayuri Kono. She's the daughter of a friend of my father from Japan." Seung Yoon introduced the whole time staring in to my eyes the entire time.

"Nice to meet you- ouch!" Mino greeted her along with the others much to his sister's dismay. Min Yung laughed at his fiancé's funny behavior.

"Mino!" Dana glared at him smacking the back of his head.

"Dana! That hurt- what was that for?" Mino pouted at his sister rubbing the back of his head in slow circles.

She glared at him and he finally got her meaning giving me a worried look in the process. I paid it no mind. I wish I had, but I didn't.

"We're getting married!" the girl, Sayuri Kono, Seung Yoon had brought with him to his gang's hangout excitedly gasped clinging to his arm for dear life.

I stood there in silence watching her bounce around next to him in excitement. My heart was aching from within. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was getting married to another girl he'd met in Japan.

Nonetheless I couldn't find myself upset by this outcome. This was what I fucking wanted didn't I? So why was there fucking tears in my eyes? He was never mine, we were never more than what I wanted us to be. So why does it hurt so much to know that I've lost the dumbass forever?

While they were celebrating the newly engaged couple I left trying be undetected but I obviously wasn't good at it. Dana grabbed my shoulder to stop me from leaving.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dana asked with a worried expression written on her face.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I lied. I would never be okay with any of this.

"Oh, come off it already Bo Hae! The man that you're in love with is getting married to Japanese Barbie in there and you mean to tell me that you're okay with that?" Dana practically screamed at me but I wasn't shocked by that sort of outburst from her.

"Why can't you just understand that we aren't supposed to be together? What we had was fun and that's all it will ever be. Fun. Goodnight Dana. Wish the couple good luck for me." I smiled bringing myself back together. I have to to stay strong with my decision to let him go.

Apparently his father has plans for his son that doesn't include a low grade girl like me. Dumb princess-like Barbie dolls that he can easily control and manipulate fit right in to those plans of his. I let no man tell me what to do other than my own father.

"Please don't regret this..." Dana whispered softly back to me.

"I don't regret anything." I voiced strong with my decision. My mind was made up. He had to kidnap me first and force me to be his before I ever changed my mind. I turned away from her and walked away from a part of my past.


	14. Syndrome Fourteen

Days have past since I last seen Seung Yoon or spoke with his friends. I don't feel like myself and I hate that. I don't know what happened to the girl so eager to be fucked by his hard rod. I don't even know when she disappeared leaving me this miserable mess.

Fuck! My heart is painfully irritating me. I don't want to feel this way. It's so troublesome. It will only cause me more problems. Make things worse further down the line.

It is hard trying to get over someone who affects you so much while your not paying attention to it. I wanted him for sex but ended up needing him for something entirely different... Love...

I hate what my fucking heart's done to me- how it fucking betrayed me. Goddamnit! It's not fucking fair!

Shit! I shouldn't feel this way. It sucks ass that I do. I want to see him so fucking bad at the same time I have to let him go and the whole thing makes me miserable.

I sit inside my empty bedroom. It was pouring down outside. I was seated upon my window seat peering out at the rain. The silence of it leaving my soul fathomless, a deep chasm of itself. I can't feel. I don't want to feel. I want to let this go. Desire to let him go.

What makes this worse is the fact that we are both in Dana and Min Yung's wedding. I can almost imagine that it is us getting married in their stead. Me walking down the aisle. Him awaiting my arrival.

Nonetheless it's a meager fantasy of mines that will never be true because I see him at the end of the altar but Sayuri is the bride. We were never meant to be.

My cell phone rests upon the nightstand near my bed. It's vibrating now. Shaking the table.

Someone's calling but I don't care who it is. I won't answer it. I don't want to talk to anybody. I'm not in the mood. What was the point of it if I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes? I hate crying. It's an most unbecoming sight.

Moving away from the window I sat on my bed grabbing my favorite pillow. It is sky blue with midnight butterflies surrounding it, some in flight, some not in motion at all. It was the one my great grandmother made for me when I was just a little girl before she passed.

I cuddled it trying to find strength I needed to go on. I wish I had her wisdom now. Why does this have to be so hard? Why isn't easy for people to fall out of love?

Love... I hate that motherfucking word- emotion! It doesn't do me any good. I could do much better without it- breathe a lot better without it in my life. I just want my life to be the way it was before- uncomplicated. Simple at most.

I released a sigh of frustration jumping at a foreign noise coming from down stairs. Hurriedly I hopped up from my bed running out of my bedroom's door. I made my way in the hallway heading towards the stairs. Peering down them I can see that it is still dark down stairs.

I made my way down walking to the front door checking to see if it's still locked. I didn't get the chance to sigh in relief before someone was pressed up behind me.

"Bo Hae... we need to talk." a painfully familiar male whispered against my nape. Seung Yoon...

I forced myself not to turn around and melt in to his wet yet warm embrace. He was too close- too soon just staring at me with eyes full of so much love and deep unending conviction.

I wanted to cave right there. Just give in to so completely, mind, body, and soul. Yet I didn't. I held off. Pulled myself back. Organized my mind frame. Kept myself together. From breaking a part.

"What are you doing here? Wait- how did you even get here?" I snarled my disapproval of his sudden appearance inside my family's home. I pushed him away from me turning glare at him with rage.

This couldn't be happening. I wasn't supposed to see him until the actual day of the wedding. Why was he deciding now to do this to my heart? Why did he have come back from his stay in Japan so early? All it just wasn't fair.

"That doesn't matter right now. I need- have to explain-" he glowered glaring darkly at me. It was as if his eyes were peering through my soul, so hurt and broken yet still hopelessly full of his undying conviction. It was almost too mesmerizing. I had to practically force myself to look away from him.

His presence was all too real for me to handle. I wanted to just reach out and touch him. Wrap my arms around his neck bring my nose to the crook of his neck to breathe his strong muscular minty scent in. Nevertheless I held myself back. I couldn't break down or give in; if I did that I would refuse to ever let him go again.

"I don't care for an explanation I just want you stop this irrational behavior of yours." I sneered not really wanting to hear what lie he was about to come up with.

"I can't... I can't lose you- lose this. I love you. I never thought I'd ever feel like this before but I do. Sayuri is some crazy Japanese chick who is obsessed with me. We're not engaged! If I'm going to marry somebody it's going to be you... only you... If you had stayed a little bit longer you would have known the truth." Seung Yoon sighed in a huff. He looked so cute frustrated like that. I almost wanted to kiss away all of his frustrations. I cleared my mind once more to focus on the situation at hand.

"Is that supposed to change my mind, Seung Yoon? This thing between us isn't going to work. I'm a nerd and your the bad boy Kingka at school. We come from two completely different worlds and it should that way. We were never meant for each other." I grimaced laying the truth out there even if it was never the problem for me. His status in school never really got to me. Didn't change much to my old agenda. He was simply a boy- a boy I wanted to fuck me. Nonetheless that all has changed because of love. That word be damned! I hate love! I hate my heart even more.

"Does that even fucking matter? I love you and you love me! Like I told you before I left for Japan- I'm coming back for you and I'm going to make you mine- I came back Bo Hae and I intend to make you mine no matter the circumstances." Seung Yoon angrily growled back to me. I cringed knowing now as I knew then that he fully intended to do just that. And he didn't know how bad I wanted him to keep to his words.

"Who told you that ridiculous lie. Get out of my house! I don't want to see your disgraceful face or have anything to do with you! So leave!" I shouted in frustration in return. I was denying everything. Denying my feelings. Denying him.

He had to go. If I kept looking at him my resolve would immensely falter. Crumble in to nothingness. And I can't have that. I need to stay sane- keep my composure.

I unlocked the door reaching for the front door's doorknob. I twisted the knob in my grasp opening the door in a slow manner. Telling him in so many words that he should leave. He got the hint but didn't like the idea very much.

"If that's the way you want it then fine that's way it shall be. Good-bye Bo Hae. I hope you have a nice life." Seung Yoon hissed walking out of the front door never looking back at me. I couldn't say anything. No words would leave my mouth as I watched him walk away. I wanted to stop him- to tell him that I changed my mind but the words choked up inside of my throat.

My heart ached but I knew that I had made the right choice for the both of us. This night will be last time I see him before Dana's and Min Yung's wedding. We had to let each other go. It was simply for the best. There would be no more words said between us from this day forward.


	15. Syndrome Fifteen

The day of the wedding ascended. The morning air was bright and cheery. Dana was was in the middle of getting her hair and makeup prepared for her big day.

My hair and makeup was already done. I sat in front of one of the vanitys in the room. I was dressed in my Maid of Honor gown still feeling sour about having to wake up so early on a Sunday morning.

I tired but overly excited for my bestfriend's big moment. The moment she will say 'I do' to the man she loves. I glanced at her through the mirror of the vanity. She was just excluding giddiness. Yet I could still tell that she was nervous about the whole situation. The fact she was getting married.

She look so beautiful in her vintage victorian styled wedding gown. I felt myself tearing up just watching as her mother clasped her deceased great grandmother's diamond necklace upon her delicate neck. Once it was on her mother helped her put on her bridal Vail.

The entire bridal party was ready for what lie ahead. We gathered up heading out of Dana's parents' home. We entered the limo awaiting our arrival. It took straight to the church were the wedding guests wait for the actual ceremony to begin.

We entered the church getting in our rightful places just as the bridal march began. The ceremony went according to plan. I ignored Seung Yoon presence entirely. Now everyone sat at the grand hall where the reception was being held.

I was about to head to the bridal table were the wedding was seated when someone grabbed my arm halting my steps. I turned my head to see who dared to touch me and was surprised to see my baby cousin, Mu An. She had an sweet gracing her lips. I couldn't believe she was here. I hugged her with shock running through me.

"What are you doing here, Muan?" I asked raising an eyebrow up at her with suspicion.

"I came here with auntie and uncle because I missed you and I didn't want to be left out of the festivities." Mu An explained with an excited drawl.

"Of course you would say that. Why am I not surprised?" I chuckled at her with a smile.

"I'm so easy to read that's why? Hey! Quick question." Mu An giggled with a grin.

"Go for it!" I laughed waiting to hear the stupid question would say to me. You just never know with her.

"Why is that hot guy over there near the bridegroom staring at you as if he wants to ravish you?" Mu An smirked looking in the direction Seung Yoon stood.

"He's a long story that I want to forget." I sighed in an airy manner.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad!" Mu An exclaimed but I had lost the mood for talking with her at the moment.

"Well it is- he's engaged to be married to a Barbie Doll of a Japanese chick." I retorted with a scoff taking note of the said girl making her way over to her fiancé.

"Well damn! That is bad." Mu An finally agreed with me after hearing and seeing my explanation firsthand.

"Tell me about it. Would you excuse me for a while, I need to talk to the bride?" I asked her politely trying to break away from the current tension building in the room between me and Seung Yoon.

"Be my guest." Mu An beamed alotting me the chance to slip away with her permission. Which of course I was shock about since doted on attention being presented to her. She was an Heiress after all.

Leaving her I tried to make my way over to Dana and Min Yung but Seung Yoon stepped in front me blocking my leave. I peered at him taking note of the dark glare his beautiful brown orbs held within their depths. He was fuming. What about, I could care less.

I tried move away from but held my arm tighter. I dragged me out of the reception hall opening a random door to push me inside. I scoffed at the way he was crudely manhandling my person.

He shut the door with a slam. A thick grimace lacing his handsome features. I observed as he walked towards me. I gulped down the nervous tension inside my heart. I was scared- terrified even. I had no clue what was playing out inside his mind.

"I tried letting you go- letting us go but I fucking can't. I'm distressed because you are all I think about. Sure at first I wanted to just defile you- fuck you in to the sheets of my bed until you knew no other name but mine. Not Yoon's, no one but my own name. You were a challenge that loved every second of chasing until you wanted to end our hunt. I don't know how I lost it; I just did. I couldn't imagine you with anybody else but me. The thought drove me fucking insane. I fell in love with you and wanted nothing but the chance to tell you that I did and make you mine. When I went to Japan on my father's order, I was in pain not being able to see your beautiful face every chance I got. Things got worse for me when Sayuri stuck to my side every chance she got just to gather my attention towards herself not knowing that my heart already belonged to someone else. You. I'll be damned if I let her ruin what we will have for the rest of our lives. I can't let you go- won't let you leave me again. I'd die first because I love you, only you..."

"I-I hate you! Why would say such words knowing full well that they would fucking hurt my heart. You don't know how much I love you. How crazy I am about you. Y-you bastard! I love you, I love you! I lov-" I cried tears of sadness or happiness, I don't really know. I kept crying so he shut me up with a kiss. Not a hard and heavy French kiss with mingling tongues but a very soft and sweet chaste kiss with just lips against lips. I felt like I was floating in air as I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing our bodies even closer than before. It was as if we were of our own created world. In that world there was no Sayuri, no pain, or misery- just us and I was okay with that. He pulled his lips away from mine with much reluctance on his part.

"So you know what this means Ms. Dan?" Seung Yoon smiled down at me pressing his forehead on mine.

"No, you tell me what this means." I teased him back.

"You're mine. You aren't allowed to leave me." Seung Yoon whispered upon my forehead.

"And if I do?" I mused waiting for what he would say.

"I'll bring you back in to my arms and never let you go." He grimaced moving his head to glare at me.

"I think I like the sound of that." I laughed at that before he kissed me again holding me even tighter against him. I have never felt so loved in my entire life. It's still taking some time getting used to saying that I'm in love or that I love him but I know that with time it will become second nature to me. We were one.

* * *

_This is finally the end! Please forgive the mistakes._

_I'm sorry for the short update and the fact that this story didn't have much smut in it other than Bohae's naughty mind._

_I just want to let you know that the Epilogue will have the smut you've all been patiently waiting for. Please don't get your hopes up. It might be terrible._

_Thanks for reading this boring story Chingu-ahs!!! <333_


	16. Epilogue

Night had finally chased the day away, a full moon was hanging in the sky. Stars twinkled above almost seemingly dancing as they gleam down on the world below. Seung Yoon had Bo Hae's hand in his leading her up to the safety of the building's rooftop. Bo Hae awed at the sight of the blankets placed upon the ground as he led her over to it.

"I know it's not very romantic but-" Seung Yoon started but was cut off by Bo He's sweet voice. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was pure flawlessness in his eyes. His bit of perfect reality. All his.

"It will do. Thank you." Bo Hae sighed perfectly content with their evening plans. What he had prepared for them was more romantic than what she could have hoped for. Perfect.

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked slightly confused by the sentiment of the apology. He led her to the blanket helping her sit down upon it before taking his place by her side. He felt her eyes lock on his.

"I'm thanking you because you didn't give up on me- on us when you should have." she stated matter of factly as if he had no clue of what she would say to him. Her brown eyes twinkled with tears but she refused to cry- didn't want to cry. She felt that she had no right to tears since she was the very person that had almost completely destroyed them.

"I could've but my constant persistent love for you would not allow that to be so. C'mon, let's not be so full of angst. I want share this moment with you. Alone." he said, a slow smile playing against his lips. He grabbed her by her petite waist gently pulling her in to his embrace. He reached a hand up to her cheek wiping the tears that fell from her eyes in a such a gentle manner that his touch almost felt nonexistent.

"How alone could you get with a bunch of wedding guests downstairs at the wedding reception? Plus if we get caught up here Dana is going to have our heads-" she added looking up at him gracing him a slow perfect smile. She was an angel in his eyes. His very own angel.

"Not before I have you..." he whispered pulling her on to his lap for a kiss. The was chaste at best. Sweet and slow then burning fire in the pits of their stomach. Bo Hae got caught up in it instantly wrapping her arms around his neck. Body to body. They felt close, as close as close could get.

Seung Yoon nipped at her bottom lip asking for entry in to her wet cavern. She pliantly complied allowing him the chance to slip his tongue in between her slightly parted lips. The kiss turning to sweet openmouthed kisses, pleasured moans resonating in the night air.

A trail of kisses burned against the side of her neck as she whimpered beneath his touch. It felt like paradise- otherworldly, not real. In her mind.

He removed one of his hands from her waist placing against the flesh of one of her bare legs. She shivered at the touch feeling it slowly slide up her thighs. He laid her down against the blankets hiking her dress up even further as he continuously kissed her senseless. His hand slid in to the strap of her underwear pulling them down whilst she was distracted.

Once they were off, he pushed himself away from her pretty red swollen lips crawling his way in between her now parted thighs. He face to face with her wet opening. She blushed peering down at him from embarrassment.

This was the moment she'd been waiting for. She'd never imagined losing her virginity on the rooftop of a reception hall the night of her friends' wedding to be so exciting, so liberating. She cried out when he gave her pussy the first official lick then it was over from there. She completely gone- hands pulling on his hair while he defiled her- made her his in every possible way of the word.

She was almost to orgasm status when he moved away from her leaking sex. His dark eyes glaring at her, full of seductive want, lust, and possessiveness. She loved the affect he had over her- craved every week inch of it.

He aligned his body with hers, hovering over it. His eyes told her what to do. So she did it. She reached down in between them taking the buckle of his belt in her hands.

Painstakingly, she unbuckled it then unbuttoned his pants to unzip the fly beneath it. She pulled his pants down along with his boxers wanting close to her already. She was ready for this. Had been since the start of the school year. Now the moment was finally here with the one man she had grown to love.

He watched her seemingly 'innocent' eyes spy his erection. He kissed her and somewhere through that they'd ended up completely naked. Her arms wrapped tight around his neck for support when he entered her raw. She cried out in pain.

He could feel her pussy restricting against his penis as a wet substance flowed from her core down her thighs. Blood. Virgin blood. Signaling that she were no longer of her chastity. He smiled at you, worry gleaming within his eyes but you ignored it bringing him down for a kiss instead.

He began to move on top of her. He rammed deep in to her core, recedeing then jostling forward. Hard. She bucked her hips against his feeling him slide a hand in between their bodies to play with her pulsing clit. He caressing it slowly he felt her pussy clench even tighter around his throbbing cock.

Her orgasm was building with every the hard slam of his hips. He could feel it too. His own undoing coiling in the pit of his stomach. He picked up his tempo bringing them both to the end of their ropes. He pulled his penis out slowly leaving the tip inside of her before slamming back inside. Hard.

Soon he was soaking his seed deep within her core watching as her back arched when she came as well beneath him. They parted, sated and out of breath. He grabbed another blanket covering their naked bodies as he brought her closer to his own. She rest her head upon his cheating listening to the sound of his fast beating heart.

"I love you, Kang Seung Yoon..." Bo Hae sighed dreamingly as she peered up at him. He was perfect no other words could be said.

"And I love you, Dan Bo Hae." Seung Yoon back with sweet chaste kiss unlike the one they'd shared previously. He couldn't have been more content he was with the woman he loved wrapped up in his arms.

She closed her eyes as he nosed at her hair neither noticing the door to the roof opening. However they heard the voices of their friends saying things like, "I knew it! They so did it on the roof." Or "I'm so gonna kill them! Gosh they are such perverts!"

The door slammed back shut as their friends left them to their lonesome once again. Seung Yoon gave a cheerfully intoxicating laugh pleasing to Bo Hae's ears. They were so dead when returned downstairs but at the moment neither of them cared while they held the other tight as if they might fade away in to the night like a distant dream. They loved each other and that was all that mattered to them in the entire world.

* * *

_Finally officially finished! Thank you for reading my terrible writing. I hope you like it and that smut didn't disappoint you._

_Forgive any mistakes in it. I didn't edit a thing too lazy to do so at the moment._

_Check out my Halloween special fic, The Portrait Ft. Hunhan. Leave a comment. I want to know you thoughts. I hope to see you at the spin off, Bad Boy Style Ft. Mino. <333_


End file.
